The Middle School Visit
This is the episode in which the students head to Touhou Middle School and a thrilling yet humorous adventure with unexpected surprises unfolds! By WatermelonSunshine. Transcript *(The episode opens in McBarf, where the 5th graders are whining about how they have to eat the disgusting food.) *Maddie: Would you like fries with that? *Starfire: I have not tried the fries of the France yet! Sounds the delicious! *Velvet: Like, don't do it. They're yuck-a-licious. *Starfire: Does that mean they are the good? *Velvet: No. They SUCK. *Peanut: Ugh! Why do we always have to eat the gross McBarf food? *Cloud E.: You COULD just bring from home, Peanut. *Peanut: I wish the food here was better. I can't wait till middle school because I heard the food is actually EDIBLE there. *Maddie: You do know you're going to the middle school for your field trip tomorrow, right? *Peanut: Cool! Which one? *Maddie: I think it's called Too-how (Maddie mispronouncing Touhou) Middle School. *Jinx: Actually, it's pronounced Toe-hoe. *(Episode cuts to Touhou Middle School.) *Marisa: Reimu! The elementary school kids are coming tomorrow! *Reimu: So? This will be our chance to show them around! It'll be a great experience! *Marisa: But what if they force me to play dollies? Or they follow me around singing really dumb songs? *Reimu: Think about it, Marisa. You aren't so different from when you were back when you were in Grade 5. *Marisa: I'm in Grade 8! That was, like 3 years ago! I don't play with Littlest Pet Shops or watch Wonder Pets anymore! *Yukari: Wait...you watched WONDER PETS in 5th grade? (Everyone starts to laugh at Marisa) *Marisa: (blushes, embarrassed) You did not hear that! *(the next day when the trip starts, a bus is shown. The fifth-graders get on the bus. Two of the kindergarteners, Breeze and Wishes, notice the bus.) *Breeze: Ooh, a bus! *Wishes: I love buses! (Singing) THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND... *Breeze: Please, big girls don't sing nursery rhymes! *Wishes: (sigh) Okay. So...how about we get on that bus? *Breeze: Why should we do that? *Wishes: Who knows where it could go? The city, the beach, Funny Fun Land- *Breeze: CHICAGO? *Wishes: Chicago, even another country like Canada! This is gonna be so fun! *(The kindergarteners get on the bus. The bus driver, Ace Fender Bender, fails to notice them. A few fifth-graders notice them.) *Jinx: Kindergarteners? WHat are they doing on the bus? *See-More: I don't know. *Velvet: Get them off, right NOW! This is a 5th-grade trip! *Sweetie: Maybe they were invited on the trip... *Velvet: Good point. *Sweetie: Then how are we going to get biscuits for each other!? *See-More: I don't understand why you people love biscuits! Now let's just get on that bus! *Jinx: Yeah! *Velvet: BISCUITS? DID SOMEBODY SAY BISCUITS?! *Wishes: MIND YOUR OWN BISCUITS AND LIFE WILL BE GRAVY *(The bus pulls up to Touhou Middle School. A shot of the inside is shown. The Touhou girls, walking through the halls, are giggling and acting, well, like girls. The kindergarteners and fifth graders get out of the bus and are shocked by what they see inside of the school.) *Starfire: I don't get it. Why are all the girls drinking the coffee of the stellar money and wearing the leggings? *Cloud E.: That's what middle-school kids do. They drink Starbucks until they go loopy and all dress nearly the same. *Robin: I dress the same! *Jinx: As if that one time that you're not going anywhere else..........(talking about Robin) *Robin: Or was it!? *Starfire: Um, I think we shouldn't go in the middle school.. *Robin: Oh come on! It's going to be fun! *Starfire: As you the wish Robin...... *Cloud E.: Why does something say order? *Mammoth and Billy: Order? *Mammoth: I'll have a cheeseburger and fries!(high fives Billy)OH! *Billy: Give a me strawberry shake(high fives with Mammoth)OH! *See-More:(sigh) They're just idiots! *Robin: Same as Beast Boy and Cyborg! *(the kindergarteners and fifth graders enter the middle school) Category:Episodes Category:Scripts Category:Touhou special Category:Specials